peelfandomcom-20200213-history
HO John Peel 10 1989
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 10 1989 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. * Tracklisting john peel 10 1989 side a *10ft Boneless: Powerslide (12") Fierce Recordings FRIGHT 027 *Intense Degree: All The Guys (album - War In My Head) Earache MOSH 9 06 March 1989 *Doom: Life In Freedom (split album with No Security - Bury The Debt Not The Dead / No Security) Peaceville VILE 11 06 March 1989 *A.O.K.: The Signal (12" - Shack It Up / The Signal) Profile PRO-7236 06 March 1989 *Pooh Sticks: Dying For It (7") Fierce Recordings FRIGHT 034 06 March 1989 *Traxx: Malfunction (Vocal) (12") USA Import Music USA 1070 06 March 1989 *John Moore And Expressway: Out Of My Mind (7") Polydor XWY 1 06 March 1989 *Thee Hypnotics: The Girls All Mine (v/a album - Motor City Madness) Glitterhouse GR 0033 06 March 1989 *Lakim Shabazz: Pure Righteousness (album - Pure Righteousness) Sure Delight SDLP 1 06 March 1989 *Gaye Bikers On Acid: Rad Dude (album - Stewed To The Gills) Virgin V2579 28 February 1989 *Snuff: For Both Sides (session) 28 February 1989 *Snuff: I Think We're Alone Now (session) 28 February 1989 *EPMD: I'm Housin' () Sleeping Bag 28 February 1989 *GBH: Captain Chaos (album - A Fridge Too Far) Rough Justice JUST 13s 28 February 1989 *M.C. Twix: Devastatin' 2 Yo Ear (12") I.R.S. IRS-23937 07 March 1989? *Prong: Defiant (session) 01 March 1989 side b *Prong: Senseless Abuse (session) 01 March 1989 *Saints: This Perfect Day *M.C. Mell'O: Wize (12" EP - Comin' Correct) Republi LICT 007 played 29 March 1989 *Revolutionaries: Kilo Riot (12" - Kilo Riot/Hertz/Mega Hertz/Geiger Hertz) Crown DSR 5259 *Full Fathom Five: $7.99 An Hour (album - 4 A.M.) Link LINK 019 *Ripcord: Boiling Point (v/a album - The North Atlantic Noise Attack) Manic Ears ACHE 017 *Desecration: Sit Back And Laugh (v/a album - The North Atlantic Noise Attack) Manic Ears ACHE 017 *Concrete Sox: Eminent Scum (v/a album - The North Atlantic Noise Attack) Manic Ears ACHE 017 *John Moore And Expressway: Out Of My Mind (12") Polydor XWYZ 1 *Civilised Society?: Alone On A Hill (v/a album - The North Atlantic Noise Attack) Manic Ears ACHE 017 *Fear Itself: Living Hell (v/a album - The North Atlantic Noise Attack) Manic Ears ACHE 017 *Napalm Death: Life (v/a album - The North Atlantic Noise Attack) Manic Ears ACHE 017 *Popguns: Landslide (12") Medium Cool MC 19(T) *Pixies: Gouge Away (album - Doolittle) 4AD CAD 905 03 April 1989 *HDQ: Just When I Thought (session) 03 April 1989 *Head Of David: Skindrill (peel session version) (album - White Elephant) Blast First WANT 001 03 April 1989 *Inspiral Carpets: Butterfly (12" - Trainsurfing) Cow MOO 2 03 April 1989 *Lip Cream: Breakin (12" mini-album - 9 Shocks Terror) Selfish BEL-12013 03 April 1989 File ;Name *1) john peel show tapes 10a 1989 *2) john peel show tapes 10b 1989 ;Length *1) 46:40 *2) 45:52 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter ;Available *No longer available Category:1989 Category:Mixtape Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)